


Dead To Me

by Val_Creative



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Blood, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Zero Requiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories are transparent like glass. Suzaku — <i>Zero</i> — feels as if he's been shattered, glinting in the light and blood-crusted. It's Lelouch's blood that marks him, his purpose, his wishes and Suzaku's own Geass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD COME CRAWLING BACK TO THE CODE GEASS FANDOM. NEVER EVER. JOKES ON ME! I may have rewatched everything + peeked at the OVAs and so now I'm right back down the trash bin. This is great. I do not regret. Any thoughts/comments are totally appreciated, thank you! ❤❤

*

Memories are transparent like glass.

Suzaku — _Zero_ — feels as if he's been shattered, glinting in the light and blood-crusted. It's Lelouch's blood that marks him, his purpose, his wishes and Suzaku's own Geass.

But not this Lelouch. This one is younger, overly confident in his plans and less brutal. A Lelouch that still believes in the goodness brought about from Nunnally's peaceful, new world. This one would never consider framing Euphy's death as a _victory_ — at least not yet.

(Suzaku cannot hate him for it. What is done has been done… and nothing will truly change it, will it?)

Memories are not tangible, emotion-wrecked beings, and Suzaku realizes this while his eyes well up, stinging hot in tears behind the gleaming, polished Zero mask. His lips bite together, reddening raw.

Lelouch — _Zero_ — runs those gloved, dark hands over Suzaku's upper arms, before gripping harshly around his neck and squeezing with all of his might. _Imposter_. It's not quite the strength he imagines, and Suzaku chokes out, forcefully prying apart Lelouch's fingers, his breathes rattling within the voice-modifier.

There's something erotic, painfully and dangerously _intimate_ about this punishment. But wrong.

It's not… Lelouch.

( _Imposter_.)

Not his.

Memories do not bleed, and Suzaku's mouth fills with the warm, escaping fluid, as his teeth cut into his own tongue from the pressure.

Would — _Zero_ — suck it right off his lips, his mouth clashing possessively to Suzaku's? Would he tell Suzaku it was _alright, you've done well, you're alive WITH me_ , ranking fingernails into Suzaku's brown, soft curls, murmuring against him and telling the lies Suzaku dreamed of hearing again?

Suzaku's own thickly gloved hands reach for the Zero — Lelouch's — helmet, pulling him in and colliding their faces, thudding dully as their helmets meet without warning. Suzaku's red-dripping mouth presses a fond, _wistful_ kiss through the cold, lightweight metal, still breathing raggedly. Still not a word spoken.

Something… anything to feel…

Memories die, and eventually Lelouch has too, vanishing in front of Suzaku's very eyes. His knuckles brush aside the Refrain injector, as Zero lolls his head backwards in his quarters, eyelids fluttering shut.

*

 


End file.
